What if Remus was just a wimp?
by Dr. Another Agito
Summary: We all know Remus is a werewolf, but what if he was just a wimp and persecuted for not controlling his inner wolf? And as Harry soon finds out, being a lycan can actually be beneficial. Takes place the summer after the Prisoner of Azkaban.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I KNOW NOTHING especially Harry Potter and the Lion King

Notes:

"_thoughts"_

"talking"

What If Remus was just a wimp?

In this world injustice exists everywhere: in schools, the workplace, and even in a person's home. However it can also be known that in sheltered environments, people can hate or love things they don't understand, and as Harry Potter knows and is about to find out, prejudice only runs so deep.

It was a stereotypical monster movie night. The moon was bright and full illuminating Privet Drive in its amber glow, and Harry Potter lay in his bed annoyed by it. Harry would never forget this past year and the adventures that occurred, he finally had a real family with Sirus and he traveled through time, disproving his fear that one day he would disappear in a time paradox. Everything was right with the world he thought, however something was nagging at the back of his mind. Frustrated to the point of mental agony, Harry decided to take a walk. Putting on his jacket, Harry quietly slipped down the stairs and sneaked out the front door, taking care to lock it and hid his cousin's key under the doormat.

He got into a slow jogging pace, heading down the block to the nearby park as he sang a pleasant tune.

"If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat,"

"Why yes I am" growled a deep voice, interrupting Harry's singing. Harry felt hot air on his neck as he slowly turned around to view the mysterious voice's owner behind him. What he saw frightened him to his very core. A behemoth of vibrating fur growled before the scarred wizard. It had a full muzzle like a wolf, sharp pearly white teeth, gold claws, and clean groomed brown fur. In the seconds it took Harry to realize that this was a werewolf, the creature had already grabbed him by the arms and clomped down on the scrawny child's shoulder. As this occurred, Harry finally remembered the one thing he forgot about his last year at Hogwarts.

"_O yea, one of my parents best friends is a werewolf."_

Well here's the first chapter, hope ya liked it. I plan on writing regularly, but things may happen

Well until next time, this is the Doctor saying, you'll need more than an apple to keep me away

That and review


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this the Doctor, once again, now you might feel a bit of pressure

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and all the cheese in the world wouldn't sway that evil British lady

Now on with the Show

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

What if Remus was just a wimp?

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Tin flavored crackers with toast" screamed Harry as the giant canine dug into his midnight snack. At that exclamation the wolf stopped, looked at the boy and fell on the floor laughing!

"Where in the fuck did you learn to swear? In a nunnery?" the wolf yelled as the boy quickly became self-conscious of his lame cry but couldn't wallow for the wolf soon started up again,

"I can't believe you said that, you were about to die! I mean come on, who would want to know that, your friends and family would be just plain embarrassed, damn your lame kid." Harry slowly took in a few details that were just a bit odd, first the big wolf having a laughing fit had an American accent, second the wound it inflicted was healed almost completely save a few bruises, that and finally said beast was not mauling him into a gooey paste. Quietly Harry began to pace backwards down the street, past the park, across the lamppost, and upon the Dursley's doormat where he gradually reached down under the mat and pulled out the key. Then with great skill and accuracy he stretched his arm backwards and placing the key in the lock he turned the knob. After this daunting journey was done he turned around to slip into the door.

"I don't think the hunted get to go back home" stated a familiar and calm voice. Harry nearly cried as he saw the large paw gripping his shoulder. Harry knew his time was up, he just hoped the wolf would take mercy and eat the Dursleys too. Closing his eyes he anticipated the burning agony of fangs. However instead of more fiery pain on his body, he felt paws searching for something, trailing over his arms and shoulders, until it stopped on his right one the one it had bitten.

"For the love of arcanine, why in the hell did you have to make me laugh kid, now I have to take you with me." Harry was now shaking in terror, not only was the monster not ripping away his bones but it was instead going to take him to let its buddies defile and devour him.

"Please you well-groomed beast, take my life but know this, if not in reality, in spirit I will always have my virginity" Harry proudly belted, to which the werewolf only stared and replied

"Man, you are way too perverted to think that, no way is that happening. What I meant was you're now a proud member of the Lycan race, a werewolf if you must." At this the wolf slowly started to lose hair and height, shrinking to about 5'7, however the one feature that Harry noticed the most as that it was a she, that and werewolves apparently don't wear clothes under all that fur. So with most of his blood flying out his nose Harry fainted

"Geeze, you'd think a pervert would be able to withstand seeing a girl naked." Said the now female woman as she took out some clothes out of a black hole that appeared out of nowhere. Now dressed the lady lycan grabbed the hole and tugged upon it, stretching it to about the size of a door and taking the unconscious Harry by the ankles pulled both of them through the inky black nothingness.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A quiet breeze ruffled Harry's bangs, gently waking the boy, however at that moment the fan decided life was just not worth living and shot itself, startling him to full alertness. He gazed about his new surroundings; it was a simple white room with white furniture, a white rug a white television, white cat, white bagpipes, and there was an albino covered in powdered sugar licking himself in the corner. Harry quickly decided that this was too much for him and slipped back into unconsciousness.

When Harry awoke for the second time he saw an unfamiliar ceiling and some weird asian boy screaming next to him strapped to a gurney. The noise became unbearable till a bottle blonde asian doctor rolled the screaming boy out. With him gone Harry tried to sit up but noticed he was strapped down as well.

"Well, well, well. The great Harry Potter, what a fabulous site, my own personal love toy" said the most terrifying person to say such words to him, Professor Snape. Harry quickly got to screaming in terror as Snape grinned and rolled him out of the ward.

"Huh, so the kid's afraid of anal rape, that explains a lot." Said a tall doctor staring down at the lightning scarred wizard.

"What was that all about you psychotic freak! Where in fuck's sake am I? I mean who lets their patient's scariest teacher try to rape them?" At this the doctor started to laugh, but started taking in deep breaths as Harry kicked him in the balls.

"You little bastard! You were just in the scare ward, the best place to heal near psychological damage. By screaming, you were able to fully get over the fact that a hot girl turned you into a werewolf." Said the doctor who by now recovered from the crouch attack. Harry now had a dilemma, should he ask about said hot woman, or should he ask about his near psychological damage, but then cushiest soon won out.

"Hey doc what ever happened to that girl you were talking about?"

"You mean the one that brought you here?"

"Yea, that's the one Sherlock" said a sarcastic Harry who was getting bored with the stupid superhero voice and cape the doctor had.

"Well she said something about getting lunch. O! I completely forgot, I haven't introduced myself, I am SuperDoctor, and this is the Meh Hospital, the only hospital that will patch up anyone no matter what the injury or legal standpoint."

"Wow, that sounds neglectful doc, you really should watch what you say" said an amused female standing behind him. Harry glanced at the door where the woman was standing, she looked to be about twenty, with shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a bright yellow sweater and faded jeans, in her hand was a bag of Chinese and by its smell it was chicken.

"Is that honey sweet and spicy chicken I smell?" said a drooling Harry. And as soon as the girl nodded Harry wasted no time in breaking his restraints and stealing the bag. Like a wild beast Harry took the bag and huddled in a corner devouring the dead bird.

"So, I guess I'll just get a snack later. By the way my name is Sara and I will be your guide to being a good lycan" said the grossed out wolf. From his corner Harry only nodded as bits of plastic and paper flew outwards randomly as he finished the meal. Once done Harry tried to play off the event with a question.

"Well, Sara was it? Why did you kidnap me I mean come on you could have just asked."

"I did it for three reasons Mr. Potter, the first being you are now a lycan that needs training, second you nearly woke the whole neighborhood when you yelled earlier, and thirdly, you weren't bitten by mistake."

"What do you mean? What am I supposed to be the savior of the wolf world? Because I've already been called that by wizards, I do not need another title!" said Harry indignantly. At this proclamation Sara only stared as she continues to explain herself.

"I bit you because I needed an heir, the fact that you're a wizard actually makes this easier." At this Harry got confused. He had seen the treatment of his teacher Remus and wondered how being a wizard; the same people who seemed to hate werewolves could possibly be an advantage and then was surprised when the question was answered.

"I believe I can shed some light on Mr. Potter's confused look, you see from his records it shows that he attends Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now bear with me on this, Mr. Potter here attended during the Remus Lupin affair, an event where Albus Dumbledore knowingly hired a fauxwolf and never notified anyone of this staff member's status. During his teaching, an altercation between Harry, two other students, another Professor and himself on a full moon resulted in the realization of his beastly disposition and was promptly removed from staff for this. And this, correct me if I'm wrong, is the reason Mr. Potter here may think the wizard society has a prejudice against werewolves." Stated SuperDoctor proudly. Harry and Sara could only walk out of the room slowly as a neon green aura surrounded the SuperDoctor.

Once the duo was in the Meh Hospital parking lot and in Sara's orange Honda, Harry finally felt it was time to get some answers.

" Now listen here lady, you may have brought food from God but I still want answers, like, what is a fauxwolf, where are we, where are you taking me, am I really a werewolf, and why in the hell was that guy glowing?!" Harry all but shouted at the amused woman. However the only thing he heard as a yellow mist drifted in his face knocking him unconscious was:

"All in good time Harry, all in good time."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well here's chapter dos, but I hope to make something better soon, just wait.

SuperDoctor: This is I, don't fear, I'M A DOCTOR, I'M SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!

As always Review dammit!


End file.
